A Bumble Bee's Hero
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: A little girl nicknamed "Bee" is found on the doorstep of Deannah's home during a storm. A storm that had so much power it changed lives. NOTE: Bumble Bees can't fly in the rain
1. Saving the Bumble Bee

Deannah kissed her four year old daughter; Lisa goodnight. She had already put her two year old son to bed and both beautiful children were fast asleep in their bedrooms.

Inside it was warm and cosy, but outside it was cold and lonely for a stranded sleeping newborn baby girl. The little girl was wrapped in a jacket, she was merely a few hours old and all alone.

Deannah went to bed, closing her beautiful eyes as the storm began outside.

A loud clap of thunder sounded through the forests and prompted the scream of a newborn baby, the hungry cries echoed around the surrounding area and met the ears of the beautiful Deannah.

Deannah got out of bed and checked her two little ones. Neither was awake. She frowned and went downstairs, as she got closer to the sound she soon realized that the baby was outside. In the stormy weather, opening the door as fast as she could her eyes met a screaming baby wrapped in only a jacket.

She hastily picked up the baby and cradled her close. The newborn snuggled into the woman's soft and warm embrace, gradually calming as she was brought into the warm.

The newborn baby was soon wrapped in a warm blanket as Deannah got a bottle of formula and sat with the newborn on the sofa, feeding the hungry baby after putting a diaper on the little one.

The baby girl watched the woman as she fed, and Deannah held the little baby close to her and rocked her gently to sleep in her arms.

Deannah went back to bed once the newborn baby was fed and changed fast asleep in her arms. The newborn now slept on through the storm. The storm that had changed lives.

Deannah smiled pulling up the covers, "Night Breanna" she whispered softly, as the newborn baby girl slept safely upon her chest, listening to the soothing sound of the woman's heart beat.


	2. New Name

As the sun shone into the room, Deannah lay awake with the little baby girl. The little one was kicking her arms and legs watching the woman. The man beside Deannah smiled watching the little one with his wife.

Deannah's husband; Reuben smiled, "You got a name for her yet?" he asked watching the little one interacting with his beautiful wife

The stunning woman smiled, "Breanna" she said simply, cradling the little one close to her and feeding her the bottle.

Suddenly they heard a noise and little Reuben Jnr and Lisa ran in, and froze wondering why their mother had a baby in her arms.

Lisa climbed up onto the bed on her mother's side, "Mommy? Whos that?" she asked whilst Reub was helped up onto the bed by his father.

Deannah smiled happily, "This is Breanna, she's your sister" she said softly

Lisa smiled, "Mommy can I feed her?" the four year old asked sweetly

The beautiful woman nodded and lifted the girl up so that Lisa could sit between Deannah's legs so that Deannah could put the baby in front of her, Lisa held the bottle with her mother's help and fed the newborn infant

The little one suckled at the plastic teet of the bottle as she watched her elder sister's smile.


	3. First Smile

**A BUMBLE BEE'S HERO**

**SCREENPLAY**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**DEDICATED TO MY MOM AND DAD!**

Sunshine flooded into the living room of the family home. Reuben was sat on the sofa beside his beautiful wife; Deannah.

Deannah had Breanna in her arms trying to feed the little one whilst at the same time she was trying to eat her own dinner.

Reuben smiled having finished his dinner, put his arms out to take Breanna from his loving wife, "I'll feed her. You finish your dinner before it gets too cold" he said softly

Deannah smiled as she passed their little girl to her husband, "Go on little Bumble Bee, your daddy is going to feed you" she said with her voice filled with love and happiness

Bumble Bee gurgled in her father's arms, she kept kicking her arms and legs happily in his arms.

She quietened down when he fed her the baby formula.

Deannah smiled happily watching teh little one being fed by her husband.

Breanna pushed the bottle away from her lips indicating she didn't want any more of the formula and she looked up at her father.

Reuben put the bottle down on his wife's lap tray and smiled before tickling the infant.

Breanna gurgled and for the first real time she smiled brightly up at her father.

Reuben grinned, "De look at this" he said cheerfully.

Deannah turned to look so did Lisa and little Reub Jnr.

Reuben tickled teh infant again making her laugh and smile happily.

Deannah smiled brightly, "Clever Girl" she cooed

Lisa smiled, "Aww so cute" she squeeled, teh four year old girl hugged her little sister carefully.


	4. Little Madame Talks

**A/N Dedicated to my beautiful mother, who I love with all my heart and miss with every breath I take! She is the most amazing woman ever, so of course the little one had to say this as her first word! I mean what else could she say? **

Months later Breanna was in the habit of trying to follow her mother around the house, so she was sat on pillows in her playpen. A wooden structure, with a gate that went around her. She had toys on the floor but soon got bored of them.

Her three year old brother and five year old sister were sat in front of the television watching Tom and Jerry with their father watching with them and keeping an eye on them.

Deannah was cooking dinner in the kitchen when Breanna decided she was bored. She stood up in her playpen, holding onto the side of the pen, her knees bounced a little as she tried to shake the gate open which of course failed considering it had a latch on the opposite side of it.

She growled at the gate, wanting it open. Deannah turned and smiled at the little one's attempted escape, checking she was still safe in the playpen and not about to crawl between her legs while she cooked the hot dinner.

The little one smiled happily seeing her mother's smile, and bounced excitedly on her legs, and ended up falling backwards onto the pillows, having not taken any steps yet, she could only stand with help.

Lisa stood beside the playpen and leant over passing the little one a soft doll, Bee smiled happily, gurgling and hugged the doll and put her arms up to her sister, "You have to wait till dinner is ready Bee" she said softly as she watched the little one. Who simply gurgled back.

Lisa went back to her brother watching tv, and laughing along with the show.

Bee stood back up with the help of the pale wood of the playpen gate, and gurgled loudly at it, as though it would magically open for her if she shouted at it.

Deannah smiled at the little one's antics as she dished up the dinner, and blended the infant's food in the kitchen, with a perfect view of the sitting room, she could see the little one talking to the gate. The little one was a little... strange at times...

She gurgled, and began to cry, she was getting cranky, and didn't like the playpen at all but it was a safer option - although that is something you can't explain to a baby, or at least be understood.

"One minute", her mother said softly from the other room, "Almost done" she said with a bright and happy smile

Breanna bounced more as she cried louder, throwing a paddy and almost screaming, "Mama mama mama" she said repeatedly

Deannah smiled and picked her up after putting the hot pan down, "Clever girl" she said after the little one had said her first word, carrying her back with her she handed out the dinner with a smiling little one on her hip

Bee grinned and sucked her thumb as she snuggled into her mother, "Mama" she mumbled as Deannah sat down feeding herself and the little one.

Bree giggled with food on her face, and spoon in her hand as she played about, in her highchair as her mother ate her own dinner, "Mama Mama Mama" she shouted giggling happily

Reuben laughed, "Dada" he tried to get her to say, after all most babies start with the word 'Dada'

Breanna grinned cheekily, a mischevious look in her eyes as she glanced at her mother and then to her father before back, "Mama" she said with a happy grin


	5. Mommy Ate The Baby?

**A/N I apologise that the ages may be slightly messed up... but oh well Just fan fiction ;) This is dedicated to my awesome mother who I love with all my heart! **

It was nearly a year later and it was cold outside. There was snow on the ground and a bright sun in the sky that reflected on the white surface of the snow. Lisa was five years old, Reuben Jnr was three and Bee was coming up for eighteen months old. Reuben was out at work, and Deannah was sat on the sofa watching a movie with the three little ones.

Lisa was on the floor playing with her doll, which was wearing an Indians outfit, whilst Reuben Jnr was watching the animated characters on the television. Breanna had climbed up onto the sofa beside her mother, and smiled happily.

Deannah smiled brightly at the little one beside her, and held onto the back of her daughter's lilac dress. The eighteen month old baby was still a little unstable and would have been likely to tumble off the sofa if she didn't sit down properly, or her legs got caught up. It had only been a couple of days ago that the little girl had turned around on her mothers bed and sat down, thinking there was more bed there and instead tumbled off being caught in a split second by her amazing mother.

Breanna hugged her mother's side, her eyes sparkling happily as she snuggled up to her. Her white colored tight covered legs were curled up as she buried into her mother. She frowned, "When baby out" she said looking up at her mother with her cheek resting on her mother's bump.

Her mother smiled, "Soon Bee, soon" she said softly, "You have to wait, cause he isn't ready yet"

Bee smiled, and hugged her mother, "Why you eat baby?" she asked softly poking the bump

She laughed, "I didn't eat it silly" she said amused, her eyes sparkling as she held the little one close to her, who had curled around the bump and rest her head on top of her mother's swollen stomach.

The little girl frowned, "Why it in there?" she asked confused, as she pressed her ear to the bump

What can a mother say to that? The beautiful woman smiled, "Magic" she said with a smile

Bee was happy with that answer and snuggled in more, "Magic" she whispered back, her thumb back in her mouth and her head on her mother's bump.

The unborn baby decided at that moment that it really needed to stretch. His little hands pressing to one side of the stomach as his feet went to the other, making his mother bite her lip and his older sister jump back after getting a foot kick her in the ear and a hand poke out at her.

Bee darted off of her mother's lap staring at the bump as she saw it move, her eyes were wide and her eyebrows shooting up to the sky. Lisa giggled putting her hand on the bump, feeling the baby kick the palm of her little hand, and Reuben soon had his hands on rather amused at the movements of the unborn baby.

Deannah smiled, "It's okay Bee" she said softly, coaching the little one back into her arms after she had dashed to the other side of the sofa

Bee gradually moved back, "It hurt you Mommy?" she asked softly, her eyes worried.

Her mother smiled and shook her head, "Of course not, your little brother is just running out of room to move in there"

Breanna smiled, "Ohhhh" she said softly, and snuggled back into the side of her mother

With the little ones back playing and Breanna fast asleep curled to her mothers side. There was an air of pre-christmas joy in the air.


	6. Custody Granted

Bee was nearly two years old now and she lay curled up to her mother's side sucking on her thumb and holding her stuffed white fluffy unicorn to her chest. Her bright eyes watched the newborn baby boy in her mothers arms as he slept peacefully. He was only 3 hours old and they had named him Wyatt. He had masses of dark hair and soft light skin.

Lisa and Reub played nearby on the floor with their father; Reuben. Deannah smiled as she got up and lay the newborn into the crib beside the bed and then lay back down with her little girl.

Bee smiled happily and snuggled into her mother's side more, listening to her heartbeat and holding the unicorn that she had named "Angel" close to her. She was soon fast asleep, she was teething and had refused to sleep until she got to be with her mother.

Reuben smiled at Deannah and she smiled back.

They knew that everything would be alright now. As this was the day that new life arrived and the day they were finally granted custody of that little Bumble Bee they found on their doorstep almost two years ago.


End file.
